


Flagatha  A Drabble

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laeticia mentioned Flagatha and now this happened. </p><p>Sadly, no archive warning is adequate to capture the horror that is this drabble. "Graphic depictions" just doesn't cover it.  Proceed at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagatha  A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Урок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291985) by [Dreaming_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat)



> No Berties were harmed in the making of this drabble. However, it is quite horrifyingly gruesome in many respects.

“Lady Worplesdon, I had no idea you were so talented.”

“You young people all discount the benefits of age. Of course, your tongue work was very respectable, most satisfying. Now for your turn. Remember, a lady should never lose control in front of her husband. Lie back and spread your legs. Wider. Wider. Good.  Ah, you like that don’t you?”  Florence doubled up gasping and sobbing as her limbs contracted almost uncontrollably.  “Most unladylike, Florence.  We’ll teach to you comport yourself calmly.”

“But, Lady Worplesdon, my husband would never dare…”  
“It is always wise to be prepared for any eventuality.”


End file.
